


Uncertainty Principle, epilogue

by Blurble



Series: Uncertainty Principle [2]
Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurble/pseuds/Blurble





	Uncertainty Principle, epilogue

Epilogue #1:  
  
All the records agreed that it was an enormous event, the wedding.  
  
There was no official sit-down meal, but the buffet had enough food to sustain several nations. Which was fortunate, since the guest list was simply enormous. But of course it had to be- after all, there were countless people throughout the world with some connection to either the bride or groom.  
  
Nearly the entire country of Thais attended, on the groom's side.  
  
As for the bride... Well, it was typical of the Dreamer that even some monsters were allowed to peacefully attend the wedding, in Aveyond's tradition as a refuge to all without discrimination.  
  
Where the records did not agree, however, was what exactly happened after the second dance and before the stand-up skit that was destined never to be.  
  
A leftover act of malice from the daeva Ahriman was one popular theory, but much scoffed at by historians. Ahriman's hatred of Talia Maurva and Devin Perry (once Devin Pendragon) was well-known, but he had, after all, been safely contained.   
  
Another theory involved a conspiracy carried out by a squadron of highly trained military squirrels.   
  
And yet another theory involved the combustible nature of certain gases when exposed to undue amounts of magic, especially in closed spaces like crowded shrines that had not been built to serve as massive wedding halls.  
  
And these theories were equally considered and weighed in upon and discussed in academic circles for years after the event.   
  
But there were several people who had an entirely different explanation, one far less reasonable than combustible gases. No, it was suspected by those in positions privy to such knowledge that the actual cause of the... incident... was a confrontation between two guests.  
  
This theory is a little flawed, in that most eyewitness accounts record the encounter between Lars and Rhen Tenobor and Dameon and Serina Pendragon as having been cordial, Serina and Rhen having even exchanged several small niceties of conversation regarding the difficulties of pregnancy.  
  
Nonetheless, at some point or other it seem that one or the other or both of the women had to excuse themselves to the facilities...  
  
At which point one of the men said something, to which the other responded in kind, and then at some point their staffs came into play and after that...   
  
Well. Let's just say that the Aveyond Shrine had to be rebuilt, in a new location.  
  
Again.  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue #2  
  
After the birth of their daughter, Rhen and Lars were slightly concerned that she might have the same difficulties Gaden had experienced, of having both swordsinging and sorcerous magic. They kept a careful eye on her, as she was growing up, just in case.  
  
They were for the most part relieved when it became apparent that rather than possessing both magics, Veira possessed no magic at all.  
  
Instead, growing up in the circles of the powerful and influential, she rapidly gained renown as a diplomat in the Empress's court, in particular in her dealings with foreign dignitaries.  
  
Rhen and Lars saw no problem with this.  
  
Then one day their daughter announced that she was getting married to the crown prince of Thais.  
  
“What?! Absolutely not!” Lars had exclaimed, in horror.  
  
“I'm sorry, did I say 'getting married'? I meant to say that I 'got married'. Last Tuesday, during my trip to Thais. There was a  _very_  accommodating priest.”  
  
After that, and very reluctantly, Lars and Dameon were forced to reconcile. They mostly handled this by avoiding ever being in the same room together. Rhen and Serina, however, began a mutually advantageous correspondence that furthered the prosperity of their Empire and Kingdom, respectively.  
  
As for Veira and the Crown Prince... They named their eldest-born daughter Rhen and she became a very famous queen (that some of the legends got her mixed up with her grandmother is, of course, perfectly understandable).  
  
THE END.


End file.
